


My Feral Alpha

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Hugs, M/M, Oral Sex, Snuggling, he's still a sweetheart, just doesn't talk much, just wants bucky all to himself, made this more sweet then you might think hehe, slightly feral steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve gets hit by a strange gas that makes him.....a tad more feral.





	My Feral Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241815) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



“Steve…..doll...just calm down ok pal?”

The blonde watches him eerily silent, eyes boring into Bucky’s, body taunt and ready to pounce on the brunette any second, his low growl, getting louder and louder. There’s a fine line of sweat and dirt on the blondes face and his eyes are slightly glassy, pupils blown wide, nostrils flaring, scenting the air...scenting Bucky.

“Fuck.” Bucky swears backing up.

“Everyone outside now, Steve got hit with some kind of gas and it’s making him more aggressive...he’s not gonna hurt me, but I have no idea how he’s going to take everyone else got me!?” Bucky growls over the comms.

He’s thankful for once this mission only has him, Steve, Nat and Clint.

“We copy barnes, were heading to the quijet, you guys take the extra one.”

Bucky breathes a sigh of relief that for once they listen to him, “Copy that, we’ll see you back at the tower.”

_______________

Bucky slowly makes his way out of the base, walking backwards the whole time as Steve silently follows. More like prowls after him the way he moves, it turns Bucky on way more then it should.

It’s only once the quijet is in sight a little ways away that Bucky turns away and….runs. Knowing his alpha will give chase. The brunette is barely inside and yelling for the quijet to take off and take them home before he is tackled from behind and pinned to the floor of the aircraft by a 200 pound super soldier alpha.

The ride back home will take a few hours so Bucky lets himself relax knowing Steve wont hurt him even when his mind is a tad more….primal.

“Alpha...it’s ok, you caught me i’m yours, only yours.”

All his words earn him is a low rumbly growl into the back of his neck and….boy does it sound good.

“Mine.” Steve growls, and even his voice sounds….gruffer more feral, even a touch deeper and it just....does things to Bucky’s omega brain so dam much.

The brunette swallows thickly and leans his head to the side as much as he can like this, showing more of his neck, showing off his bonding mark for Steve to see. It earns him a bite right over the scared over skin and he cries out, pleasure curling low in his belly.

“Stevie…..alpha.” His eyes flutter closed as Steve growls against the skin of his neck.

The blonde just gets them on their sides and then holds him tightly, teeth still holding onto his neck, that low growl never fully going away and Bucky wonders how long this is gonna last.

__________________

Surprisingly they fall asleep like that, by the time the quijet is landing back at the tower Steve is still very much on edge and refuses to let go of Bucky in anyway. Thankfully no one bothers them and everyone stays out of their way as Steve just throws him over his shoulder like he’s a sack of flour and carries him to the elevators.

The brunette….gives up trying to walk for himself and just lets himself be carried with a long drawn out sigh. At least the view is nice, Steve’s ass is right in front of his face for him to bite.

A move that makes his alpha growl in pleasure as they finally get to their floor. He’s only put down long enough for Steve to nearly rip Bucky’s uniform off and then his own.

“Ok whoa you big lug, take it easy ok?” Bucky ask softly when Steve makes to throw him over his shoulder again.

Steve clutches the brunette to him tightly in a fierce hug whining sadly.

“Ok baby ok, I know you would never hurt me, just try to calm down ok baby?”

“Mine!” Steve growls into his hair.

“And you’re mine.” Bucky whispers back, kissing over Steve’s beautiful pecs.

_______________

Once they get in bed however all bets are off once Steve flips him over like he’s light as a feather and proceeds to eat him out, growling nearly the whole time so very pleased at his omega’s taste.

Bucky can’t really complain about the proceedings happening given that, Steve normally loves doing this, only now there’s a fine near feral edge to it, and his alpha easily rings two orgasm’s out of him right off the bat from it.

By the time Steve’s finally pushing his cock inside him, he’s pushing back against him wanting more, their duel scents filling the space of the bedroom until it’s so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Steve gets three more orgasm’s out of him before Steve finally knots him and then rolls them on their sides where he holds him tightly once more as Bucky finally succumbs to sleep.

___________

When they finally wake the next day late into the afternoon, Bucky’s ass is sore as hell and Steve’s looking at him with guilt in his eyes, the brunette shuts that right down, kissing him long and slow until he feels the blonde relax under his arms.

“You didn’t hurt me doll, I promise.” Bucky whispers, offering tiny kisses to the underside of Steve’s jaw.

“You sure? I don’t….remember much.” Steve’s throat swallows under Bucky’s lips as he kisses there too.

“I’m sure...you just growled alot and wanted to keep me in bed.”

The blonde laughs softly, his scent fading into a more relaxed smell at his words.

“Well that’s not much different then normal, I always want you.”

“Mmmm I know, I always want you too.”

A few moments of silence pass as they lay together, enjoying the afternoon sun coming in through the windows, bathing them in warmth.

“Sorry if I got carried away.”

“Na...I kind of liked it.” Bucky whispers, rubbing his nose over the blondes mating mark on his neck.

“Sorry for all the uh growling I guess too.”

“Na...it was...hot actually.” Bucky laughs softly, when he scents Steve’s disbelieve at that.

“I’m serious, who knew you could sound like that and besides.” Bucky leans away enough to see his mates beautiful blue eyes. “Even in that state you still just wanted to take care of me, keep me safe, you’re a good alpha.”

And that….feeds right into Steve’s hive mind brain….makes the primal alpha in him purr in delight at his mates words and Steve just holds Bucky close as he kisses him senseless.


End file.
